Why Camp Half-Blood has 2 of it's Rules
by Mermaid Ghost Girl
Summary: all in the title


**I do not own pjo or Rick Riordan's characters, I only own my story and oc character. ****This is my first story I hope you like it.**

There are some weird rules at Camp Half-Blood. I'm Aurora daughter of Hypnos, and I'm going to tell you why camp has 2 certain rules. Well first let me tell you how I know. It's not like Chiron and Mr. D just go and tell everyone why we have certain rules, but I know a lot more than people think. Well I'm always falling asleep in random places, so I learn a lot of things most people don't and that some wouldn't like others to know. Well let's start with these rules shall we.

The first rule is "_Don't try to breath underwater unless you are absolutely sure you are a child of Poseidon"_. It was one Saturday afternoon everyone had the day off of training, so a group of kids all about 11 or 12 years old went to the camp lake to go swimming or something most of them were new and hadn't been claimed by their godly parents yet. One of the kids dared one of the others to try to breath underwater to see if they were a child of Poseidon. The kid first said no but the others kinda Peer pressured the kid into doing it. And before you say I should have said something, but I did I went over and told the kid if they don't want to do what their friends are saying that they don't have to, but the kid said that they were fine and to mind my own business. I tried. After I went back to my spot under a shady tree, that happened to have bushes around it so no one could see me very easily what can I say I like to disappear sometimes, especially with a blankets and pillows. So back to the kid and his friends. The friends finally talked the kid into trying to breath underwater, as soon as he did he just inhaled lots of water and basically started drowning, the kids friends started freaking out and didn't know what to do. While they were doing that I ran to the Poseidon cabin where some of my friends where and burst through the door saying a kid is drowning in the lake. They all got up and ran to the lake, one of them went to the big house to tell Chiron. I was with the group of people that went to the lake to help the kid. When the kids friends saw us rushing over they all started rambling over each other and pointing at the water. Before anyone could understand what they were saying my friend Percy just ran to the water and jumped in to grab the kid. When he had dragged the kid out of the water Chiron had just got there with Annabeth who had been the one to go get him. As soon as the kid was able to breath fine Chiron had their friends take them to the infirmary so one of the Apollo kids could make sure they were fine. Once the kids were gone and it was just Chiron, my friends, and I were still there Chiron asked who was the first to know I told him it was me, because it's the truth, he asked if I know what happened, I said yes and he asked me to come with him to his office in the big house to tell him what happened. Obviously I went with him and told him and he talked to the kid and the friends. After he added the rule he had the kids friends one bathroom and meal clean up for a week. I'd like you to know the kid that was pressured into trying to breath underwater is fine now but they were sick for a while because of breathing the water from the lake and it getting in their stomach and lungs. So just remember "_Don't try to breath underwater unless you are absolutely sure you are a child of Poseidon"_.

The second rule is probably expected but here it is "_Do not try arm-wrestling with the Ares campers"_. It was on a Thursday, it was mid-morning and some Ares kids were arm-wrestling at one of the picnic tables and some of the Nike kids were sitting two tables down from them. They kept glancing over at the table were those Ares kids were sitting at and kept telling each other that they could totally take the Ares kids at arm-wrestling. Well the Ares kid herd them and got up and went over to them and said if they think they can take them than to square up. So they decided to have an arm-wrestling competition. They all lined up with the Nike kids on one side of the table and the Ares kids on the other, they put their elbows on the table locking hands and got ready. Me and my friends were at the table that had been between them before. When the competition was about to start the Ares and Nike kids all looked over at us because they decided to have one Nike kid and one Ares kid to be the judges. There happened to be one of each at the table I was at, because I'm friends with one of the Ares campers and one of the Nike campers. So they kids that were about have an arm-wrestling competition called over their siblings from the table over to them. My friends decided they would be the judges. Long story short the Ares kids won, all of them in the competition won. None of the Nike kids won, and they all had a broken arm afterwards and spent some time in the infirmary. When Chiron found out what had happened. He added the rule and had those Ares kids apologize to the Nike kids whose arms they broke. Now remember "_Do not try arm-wrestling with the Ares campers"_.


End file.
